the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Touchstone of Ra fanfic (For contest)
So before I begin, this is from Alfie's pov, and...has a surprise for ya'll. ;) --------- The Touchstone Of Ra by Corbierr The tunnel was long. Long and dark. Alfie took a deep breath and continued to follow the others into the chamber, where an eerie glowing was coming from. He pretended to be brave, while deep inside he was a nervous wreck. It was the newest tunnel Sibuna had discovered, even deeper down than the task tunnels. Fabian found it while checking the basement of the gatehouse, and naturally, despite his own wishes, Sibuna had to be on the case once more. Everything was quiet except for the sound of their footsteps against the pavement. The air was stuffy and damp and smelled of rotting mosses and wet stone. Alfie held his flashlight close, hoping the light wouldn’t die at the worst possible moment like it always did in the movies. “How long does this tunnel go?” KT asked. “I don’t know.” Fabian stammered. “But we’re almost to that light.” “You know,” Alfie murmured, “Going towards the creepy light isn’t always a good thing, Fabian.” “Well we have to check it out. Before Victor can.” He answered, as if that would make the situation any better. “Come on.” The closer they got to the light the smaller the tunnel seemed to become, until Alfie felt like he could hardly breathe. His heart rate quickened; it was like being trapped in the bug tunnel, or in the cellar, or losing his soul, all over again, and he didn’t like it. He’d have turned and ran if the rest of Sibuna weren’t around. Then he heard it. A faint buzzing noise. “Does anyone else hear that?” He asked. The back of his neck was wet with sweat. “It sounds like a UFO…” “There are no aliens down here Alfie,” Fabian replied, almost sounding amused. “And if they were you’d be safe. They usually dissect people with brains.” Patricia teased him. He rolled his eyes. “Gee thanks, Trixie…when the aliens take you away, I won’t wait up.” The others continued on and he followed, still annoyed and scared but wanting to seem brave. Besides, if there were aliens around, he’d need to be prepared. Those invaders were going down! In the light chamber, there was a small pillar, and on the pillar was a diamond. One that seemed to give off its own light. It was blinding. Alfie squinted and looked away. “Dude, okay, what is this thing?” Eddie asked. “And why is it so bright?” “I don’t know…but everyone shield your eyes!” Fabian yelled. “Way ahead of you.” He muttered, backing away from the diamond and bumping into KT as he did. “Wait a minute…I think I know this.” Fabian said suddenly. “Jasper told me a story about this.” “Okay, and?” “It’s called the touchstone of Ra.” “It’s not exactly a stone, though,” Alfie pointed out. “The Egyptians were really bad at naming things.” “No, but anyways, according to the legend, if you touch it, something happens.” “Something happens.” Patricia deadpanned. “Well that’s good to know.” “Well nobody knows exactly what it does,’ Fabian explained. “So nobody knows what actually happens.” “So what if you die?” Alfie asked. “I’ll touch the pillar. I might see something.” Eddie stepped forward and for a moment, his face seemed to go blank. Then he yelled and jumped back. “Eddie!” Patricia cried, as he fell against the wall. “What did you see?” “I..I saw…” He pointed towards Alfie. “You touched the stone, and…” “And what?” KT prompted. “Did he disappear, did he die, did he-“ “I don’t know,” Eddie answered, getting up. “That’s when it stopped.” “Well…I know one way to find out.” Channeling every ounce of bravery he had, Alfie stepped forward and touched the stone as the screams of his friends faded into the background. It was like a split second of lightning shooting up his body, and everything was dark. Then he opened his eyes. And everything was still dark. And that meant everything was just pitch black nothingness surrounding him on all sides. “What?” He gasped, scrambling around on the blackness that apparently was the floor. “Where am I? Oh no…I’m in the UFO aren’t I? Ah, I knew this would happen, I just knew it!” “You’re not in a UFO.” An eerily familiar voice replied, appearing like a ghost, which they might have been. It took him about a minute to recognize them, but when he did, memories came flooding back. “Mr. Winkler? What the…You’re an alien?” “No. And neither are you. Listen, this is important.” “Where did you go? I haven’t seen you since-“ “I know, I’m getting to that.” Jason started to pace. “Look, Alfie, it’s kind of complicated. You see, at the end of the prom Victor gave me another mission. I was to find the touchstone of Ra. And so I did. He thought it would make someone immortal by touch…when really, it wipes you from existence.” “Wiped from existence?” Alfie couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it. “Are you serious?” “Unfortunately. All memories and traces of a person, gone…with just a single touch.” “How do we get out of here?” He was beginning to panic. “I’m afraid escape is not an option.” “I won’t believe you!” “Trust me, Alfie, I’ve tried, but…” He heard something. “Hold on a minute.” “Alfie-“ “I mean it, be quiet.” Alfie listened harder. It was faint and almost impossible to pick up, but…it was the buzzing from before. “Do you hear that?” “No. I don’t.” “Well I do…” He started running towards the noise, ignoring Jason’s protests. Alfie had to find the noise. But everywhere was black and endless and he would have been lost if not for the faint sound of the buzzing. It was getting louder, he had to be close. He just had to be! He ran for he didn’t know how long, until he collapsed in tears. Alfie didn’t like this. He wanted to go home. He had to get home! And somehow the buzzing was the key, he could feel it. But where was it? It could be anywhere, even in his imagination. Alfie pounded on the floor in tears, as if it could break through. And when he heard a small crack, he pounded even harder. Something was under there! He punched and pounded as the crack began to grow, revealing a glowing underneath, bright as the gem, if not even brighter. And as he pounded, the buzzing grew louder, and stronger, until it nearly consumed him…. Then the entire ‘floor’ began to break away completely, and the world dissolved around him into faint light- And he was back in the room, surrounded by the rest of Sibuna, a broken diamond lying next to him. “What?” He gasped, feeling around. “I’m back?” “You hit your head and fell asleep, and the gem shattered. Clearly wasn’t a diamond.” Asleep? “No, I was-“ Alfie went silent, staring around. He was back. Slowly, the relevation began to sink in. Dream or not, he existed again! Laughing, he hugged everyone, while they awkwardly hug him back. “I shouldn’t have touched that stone…” He was nearly in tears. “Dude, did you have a nightmare or something?” Eddie asked. “I…yeah, that must have been it. A nightmare.” “Come on, we should get back.” KT said. He followed them through the tunnel, heart still racing. But he heard something back in the chamber, and quickly said, “Guys, I have do something real quick.” Alfie ran back into the room, where Jason stood smiling. “So it wasn’t a dream.” He whispered. “It doesn’t look that way, no.” His former drama teacher smiled. “But where did you…why didn’t you show up before?” “I didn’t want to.” Jason smiled. “Alfie, I’ve been gone for too long. But you…you’ve only just left. Go see the others…I have some things to take care of.” Alfie grinned and raced down the tunnel after his friends, knowing that this was one story he’d never be able to tell. Well, maybe one day. Category:Blog posts